


not alone

by keriito



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keriito/pseuds/keriito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You burn candles sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not alone

**Author's Note:**

> 12.30.15

It’s something you’ve only begun to do recently, but you burn candles in your room sometimes. 

When the night is too dark, too silent, too lonely, it’s something only the comfort of a flame can fix. At first, you used the small tea lights your mom hadn’t touched in years, but recently you’ve been using others. The smell of flowers, cinnamon, citrus, vanilla. You’ve found that any is okay, as long as the scent of fire remains somewhere, wafting through your room.

You keep them on your dresser, across from your bed; they illuminate your room with a soft, dim light that gives you the feeling that you are not alone.  

It reminds you of warmth, light, energy—

_(it reminds you of him…)_

_—_

“Hey,” Retsu says one day, picking up the citrus-scented candle and inspecting it. You lift your head from where you are on your bed, and look at him. “Do you usually burn candles?”

“Sometimes. When I’m lonely...”

“Really?” He purses his lips a little, then places it back down on your dresser. He snaps, lights the candle with the tip of his finger and a grin. “There! Now you won’t get lonely.”

“It’s fine if you’re here,” you laugh, and Retsu tilts his head.

“Huh? Well…” he smiles huge, raising two fingers. “You have two fires now!”

And you smile back lightly, hands warm.

“Yeah.”

—

_he once told me that every fire that burns is the same fire._

_that’s why i burn the candles._

_and retsu,_

_you are the fire._


End file.
